Fools
by RMbride
Summary: Seokjin likes a little boy he once met when he was little, when they met again, unfortunately, the boy did not remember Seokjin. [BTS, NAMJIN, SCHOOL, ROMANCE, SHOUNEN-AI, BTSFANFIC]
1. prologue

Prologue.

Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu berjongkok di sebuah gang kecil, dengan kepala menunduk dan isakan yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Dia sedang menangis. Di tengah guyuran hujan salju yang dingin, dia memakai mantel tipis berwarna biru muda, menangis tanpa seorangpun menyadari kehadirannya. Sesekali kepala kecilnya mendongak dan menoleh kesana kemari seolah berharap seseorang mendatanginya dan bertanya apa dia memerlukan sebuah bantuan.

Tapi nyatanya tak ada yang melakukan hal itu, orang-orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang melewatinya terlalu sibuk tanpa sama sekali menyadari sosok kecil di gang yang agak gelap itu. Bibir bocah itu mulai membiru, dia merasa benar-benar kedinginan, airmatanya mulai mongering, perutnya lapar dan dia masih tidak mengerti harus pergi kemana.

"Hei,"

Mendadak sebuah suara mengejutkannya, dia mendongak dan mendapati seorang bocah yang posturnya lebih kecil dari dirinya berdiri tepat di depannya, memandang wajahnya dengan ketus. Dia membenarkan letak kacamata, menatap lekat-lekat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Hei, kau menangis?" Tanya bocah itu lagi, kemudian berjongkok di depannya.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah anak itu sekarang, ia memiliki potongan rambut super pendek dan mata yang sangat sipit dengan pipi gembul dan kulit kecoklatan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Bocah itu bertanya lagi, Dia terdiam sesaat menimbang apakah harus menjawab pertanyaan orang asing di tengah kota asing? Lagipula sepertinya bocah yang berdiri di depannya terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya. Tapi, dia harus bertanya dimana letak kantor polisi berada, dia ingin menelepon ibunya agar memberitahu paman Hwan Jung jika dirinya tersesat ketika sedang mencari toilet.

"Kau mendengarku?" bocah di depannya mulai bertanya lagi, melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"A-aku tersesat" Dia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

Bocah itu menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu? Kau tidak berasal dari sini ya?" Tanyanya lagi, berdiri menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Na-namaku Kim Seokjin, aku berasal dari Gwacheon." Jawab Seokjin, bocah itu menatapnya dan Seokjin menyadari mungkin bocah lelaki itu tidak benar-benar tahu dimana letak Gwacheon.

"Namaku Kim Namjoon, kau mau ku antar ke kantor polisi terdekat?" namjoon menatapnya sekali lagi, menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Seokjin dan tersenyum dengan lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang tidak beraturan.

"Ayo, aku antar.."

Seokjin memberikan tangannya pada bocah bernama Namjoon, dia bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan kecil tersebut. Di tengah kota asing, kedua anak itu berjalan saling bergandengan, Seokjin merasakan sesuatu, entah apa, yang pasti, dia merasa Namjoon bisa di andalkan meskipun tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil.

Saat itu, Seokjin belum mengetahui apa yang salah dalam dirinya.

Apa yang membuatnya berbeda,

Apa yang membuatnya mersa pertemuan dengan Namjoon kecil begitu bermakna.


	2. Chapter 1

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya turun dari bus yang berhenti tepat di depan halte, pemuda itu menenteng tas tangan besar dan juga sebuah tas punggung yang kelihatannya cukup berat. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dia berjalan menatap lurus ke depan, manik berwarna coklatnya menangkap dengan jelas gedung tinggi yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Gedung bertingkat 4 yang kokoh dan juga mengkilat itu terlihat super mewah.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kencang-kencang.

Setelah berlibur panjang di kampung halaman, Seokjin akhirnya harus kembali ke Seoul, menuju ke asrama sekolah yang sudah di tinggali semenjak dia di terima di sekolah tersebut. Ini tahun kedua Seokjin berada di Sekolah Menengah Atas Elite khusus pria yang sangat bergengsi di Seoul setelah mendapatkan nilai yang sangat tinggi dan mendapatkan beasiswa. Bukan hal mudah tentu saja meminta izin kepada kedua orangtuanya serta kakek dan neneknya untuk pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal di asrama. Seokjin adalah anak bungsu, kehadirannya paling di gemari dalam keluarga, keputusan Seokjin tentu mendapatkan pertentangan dari keluarga besarnya. Ibu dan neneknya takut Seokjin sakit karena lupa makan, ibunya tahu betul anak kesayangannya tidak bisa telat makan, sedangkan nenek tahu betul Seokjin terkadang tidak keluar kamar seharian penuh karena asik memecahkan rumus-rumus. Sedangkan kakek, kakek hanya tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Seokjin.

Beruntung, ayahnya mengizinkan dengan syarat nilai Seokjin tidak boleh merosot selama bersekolah dan akan tetap bersekolah dengan beasiswa. Sebenarnya, Seokjin tidak bisa menjanjikan karena disana adalah sekolah elit dengan banyak murid berprestasi di bidangnya masing-masing. Kim Seokjin tidak pernah membantah keinginan orangtuanya, mungkin inilah kali pertama dirinya mengemukakan keinginannya pada mereka maka dari itu ayahnya memberikan dia ultimatum sangat keras. Namun pada akhirnya, Seokjin berjanji kembali ke kampung halaman jika pada akhirnya dia kehilangan beasiswa disana. Dan dengan kerja kerasnya selama satu tahun bersekolah, dia masih menduduki ranking teratas.

Selama satu tahun, tidak ada kendala yang menyebabkan dia kesusahan selain fakta bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki teman sekamar di asrama. Itu di karenakan kamar Seokjin adalah satu-satunya kamar di lantai 4 yang bersebelahan dengan ruang musik yang tidak memiliki pengedap suara, Lee Jae Hwan pernah menjadi teman sekamarnya selama dua bulan dan kemudian mengajukan pindah ke lantai dua bersama Byun Baekhyun karena pemuda itu merasa terusik setiap kali seseorang berlatih di ruang musik.

Sebenarnya, Seokjin tidak merasa terganggu karena pada dasarnya dia memang suka belajar sambil mendengarkan musik jadi dia cukup menikmati kamarnya yang sekarang seorang diri.

"Jin!" Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi langkah Seokjin, tidak perlu menoleh dia bisa tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan suara berat. Tangan kanan pemuda itu melingkar manis di leher Seokjin, ketika Seokjin menoleh dia bisa mendapati wajah temannya itu tersenyum lebar di sampingnya.

"Kau pulang hari ini?" Tanya Seokjin pada pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi di sebelahnya tersebut, Park Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Biasanya kau lebih suka kembali di hari masuk sekolah," Seokjin berkata lagi, mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan ayah dan ibuku tidak akur. Selama liburan mereka terus dan terus saja ribut di depanku, aku malas berlama-lama di rumah." Jawab Chanyeol.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk, menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahunya. Ia mengenal Park Chanyeol, sangat mengenalnya. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Seokjin ketika acara masuk sekolah, pemuda itu juga yang mengajarkan aksen Seoul padanya. Chanyeol sering menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri pada Seokjin, bagaimana keluarganya, bagaimana hidupnya dan sebagainya. Awalnya, Seokjin cukup terkejut karena baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan orang yang terbuka mengenai hal-hal sensitif tersebut padahal mereka belum cukup dekat. Namun, lama kelamaan dia menjadi terbiasa mendengarkan cerita-cerita Chanyeol yang terkadang sangat menyakitkan untuk di dengar dan di bayangkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tersenyum, dia menggeleng, "Tidak ada kata baik-baik saja di kehidupanku,"

"Dipukul lagi?"

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia hanya berjalan dan menatap ke depan. "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas liburan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, itu tandanya dia sedang tidak ingin menceritakannya sekarang.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin melihat tugasku lagi, takkan kuberikan!"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku tahu, anak pintar dan memiliki ranking jauh di atasku pasti tidak akan meminjamkan buku tugasnya,"

Seokjin menghela nafas,

"Bukan karena itu, kau bahkan dulu berada di urutan kedua. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kurasa kau terlalu santai sampai-sampai kini kau menempati peringkat akhir di sekolah. Berhenti memberontak Yeol, ini bukan cara yang bagus untuk menarik perhatian orangtuamu."

Chanyeol terdiam, tak merespon ucapan Seokjin yang sebenarnya sangat mengenai sasaran. Pemuda itu diam-diam menyerah dalam belajar karena orangtuanya, dia merasa tidak di hargai meskipun berusaha keras mendapat ranking teratas. Chanyeol menatap Seokjin dan tertawa lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi, mengacak rambut Seokjin yang cemberut karena tidak suka di perlakukan demikian. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, Chanyeol sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan Seokjin sibuk dengan tas di tangannya yang semakin lama terasa semakin berat. Entah apa yang ibu dan neneknya masukkan ke dalam. Setelah berjalan selama sepuluh menit mereka memasuki gerbang asrama sekolah, Seokjin bisa melihat beberapa wajah baru dan wajah lama yang sangat dia hapal di lapangan sekolah.

Sebagian murid sudah kembali ke asrama.

"Ini waktunya murid baru untuk masuk?" Tanya Seokjin pada Chanyeol,

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke Seokjin dan mengikuti arah pandang temannya tersebut.

"Hm, kurasa ya, dua hari lagi kita mulai ajaran baru."

Seokjin mengangguk dia berpikir apakah akhirnya dia akan mendapatkan teman sekamar kali ini? Sebenanrya, Seokjin lebih suka sendirian di kamarnya karena dia takut seseorang membuat kamarnya berantakan. Tapi, terkadang jika dia melihat teman-temannya yang lain mendapatkan teman sekamar Seokjin cukup merasa cemburu karena mereka bisa berbagi ilmu ketika belajar.

"Kurasa tahun ini kau tidak akan sendirian lagi," Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata di belakang Seokjin seperti seorang cenayang yang tengah membaca pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Seokjin, percakapannya dengan ketua kelas mereka, Kim Jongdae di Kakao terpampang jelas di depan wajah pemuda itu.

 ** _Jongdae :_**

 ** _Wali kelas meminta seseorang pindah ke kamar Seokjin, mereka sudah memasang peredam suara di ruang musik, kau mau menjadi Volunteer? Kalo aku, jelas tidak._**

"Kenapa kalian konyol sekali selalu membicarakanku di setiap percakapan, sialan!" Seokjin menggerutu dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan mau pindah ke lantai empat meskipun kau memohon padaku!" Ujar Chanyeol, Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Keduanya berpisah di lantai dua, kamar Chanyeol berada disana, dia sekamar dengan Son Hyun Woo ketua klub Taekwondo sekolah yang bertubuh besar dan berotot. Seokjin sangat tidak menyukai kamar Chanyeol dan juga Hyunwoo, baginya kamar mereka adalah kamar paling jorok yang pernah dia masuki. Baju kotor , selimut kotor dan bantal untuk tidur menjadi satu di bawah lantai, kamar mereka sangat tidak terkendali.

Seokjin mengelap peluhnya, dia baru saja sampai di lantai tiga, dia kecapaian membawa tas di tangannya.

"Jinnie!" Seokjin menoleh dan mendapati Lee Jung Hwan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ibumu membawakan _banchan_ lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin? Kau kelihatan kelelahan membawa tas di tanganmu." Jung Hwan tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, memperlihatkan gusinya.

"Stop mengejekku dan cepat bantu aku membawa tas ini," Pinta Seokjin, Junghwan kembali tertawa dan membantu temannya itu membawa tas.

"Kudengar kau akan mendapatkan teman sekamar tahun ini,"

"Apa? Cepat sekali menyebar, Jongdae pasti mengatakannya di grup kelas?" Junghwan tertawa lagi untuk membenarkan ucapan Seokjin, pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas. Junghwan menceritakan bagaimana teman-teman yang lain mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamar Jin dan bagaimana frustasinya Jin jika teman sekamarnya ternyata sangat jorok dan membuat kamarnya berantakan atau tidur di kasurnya tanpa mengganti baju dari luar. Seokjin mendengus kesal mendengarkan cerita Junghwan, dia belum memeriksa ponsel semenjak menaiki bus dari rumahnya.

Keduanya sampai di kamar Seokjin, Junghwan membantu dia membongkar barang bawaan dan memisahkan beberapa _side dish_ yang ibu Seokjin _packing_ khusus untuknya seperti tahun lalu. Junghwan menyukai masakan ibu Jin, ibu Jin juga menyukai Junghwan yang selalu memberikannya oleh-oleh setelah kembali ke Jepang.

Seokjin membereskan semua barang bawaanya setelah Junghwan pergi, dia memasukan makanan yang ibunya bawakan ke dalam kulkas di dekat televisi, ibunya benar-benar takut dia kelaparan dan berakhir membawakan banyak sekali makanan pendamping untuknya selama di asrama. Seokjin meregangkan tubuhnya, bahu dan juga kedua jemarinya terasa pegal sekali, dia merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan mulai membaca pesan di grup kakao. Si ketua kelas sialan, Kim Jongdae dan juga teman sekelasnya yang lain masih saja terus meledek dirinya disana, memberikan emot tertawa satu sama lain dan membicarakan betapa buruk nasibnya karena mendapatkan kamar yang paling di hindari di sekolah.

Seokjin membalas pesan Jongdae dan berjanji akan menendang bokong pemuda itu jika bertemu di perpustakaan malam nanti.

 ** _L. Jae Hwan :_**

 ** _Haha, tapi Jinnie kau memang akan mendapatkan teman sekamar!_**

 ** _C. Sunwoo :_**

 ** _Ya, aku juga mendengarnya dari staff sekolah._**

 ** _Me:_**

 ** _Jangan bercanda, berhenti meledekku!_**

 ** _Jongdae; sialan :_**

 ** _Mereka berkata benar, bodoh_**

 ** _Me:_**

 ** _SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BODOH, JONGSIALAN_**

 ** _P. Chanyeol :_**

 ** _Dia murid kelas akselerasi Jin! Usianya lebih muda dua tahun darimu! HAHAHAHA._**

 ** _L. Junghwan :_**

 ** _Murid kelas akselerasi? Wah, mati kau! Tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya para murid kelas akselerasi? Park Jimin, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Taehyung dan yang paling kecil si Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Yugyeom?_**

 ** _P. Chanyeol :_**

 ** _Tapi, teman sekamar Jin anak Amerika_**

 ** _Baekkie :_**

 ** _Bukan anak Amerika bodoh, dia pindahan dari Amerika!_**

Seokjin membaca pesan-pesan itu, dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan teman-teman sekelasnya tersebut. Mereka terlalu senang meledek Seokjin yang selama satu tahun tidak memiliki teman sekamar, apa bagusnya teman sekamar jika nantinya akan menyusahkan Seokjin? Jadi, dia lebih baik sendirian menjalani hari-harinya di asrama. Seokjin melemparkan ponselnya, berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang kaku untuk sekali lagi beranjak dari kasur empuk untuk segera mandi. Dia harus kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajarannya dan ke perpustakaan sebelum sekolah di mulai kembali.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Seokjin berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggang, dia memakai kembali kacamatanya yang baru saja di bersihkan karena mengembun, Seokjin berjalan menuju lemari pakaian ketika seseorang dengan kasar menendang pintu kamarnya.

 **BRAK!**

Suara kencang itu membuat Seokjin hampir saja terkena serangan jantung, pintu di depannya terbuka lebar seseorang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa permisi dengan wajah tertutup dua box kardus yang tengah dibawanya. Seokjin terdiam di tempat, dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Seseorang dengan baju hitam lengan panjang, jeans kulit hitam ketat dan boots hitam masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menurunkan kardus-kardus di tangannya dan berbalik, menatap Seokjin yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Seokjin memperhatikan pemuda itu, rambutnya- merah muda.

" _Hello_ , aku murid baru disini, salam kenal!" Setelah berkata demikian, pemuda itu mendekati Seokjin dan memeluknya. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk Seokjin memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, dia mengurutkan kejadian demi kejadian di kepalanya setelah pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan.

"Kau tidak akan memakai bajumu?" Suara berat pemuda itu mengejutkan Seokjin, dia berdeham dan dengan sedikit canggung mengambil baju dan celana dari lemari kembali ke kamar mandi untuk memakai baju. Mengacak rambutnya, Seokjin menyesal tidak berpikir apa yang di ucapkan teman-temannya di grup adalah kenyataan. Seokjin tidak ingin keluar dari kamar mandi karena malu.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dengan handuk tersampir di bahu dan mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan mengerikan rambut. Pemuda itu tengah menyeret koper besar menuju kasur di sebelah kasur Seokjin, kasur yang selama beberapa bulan tidak di tempati oleh siapapun.

"Kau murid akselerasi?" Tanya Seokjin, mencoba mencairkan suasana meskipun kelihatannya hanya dirinya yang merasa canggung.

"Wah, informasi cepat tersebar di sekolah ini ya?" Dan pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, Seokjin terdiam.

"Namamu?" Seokjin bretanya lagi, duduk di atas kasurnya menatap ke arah anak itu.

Beberapa saat hanya keheningan panjang yang Seokjin dapatkan, anak baru sialan itu tidak menjawab. Seokjin sudah siap untuk mengomel karena merasa tidak di hargai sebagai seorang senior ketika kemudian pemuda itu berbalik, melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya dan tersenyum, dia menyodorkan tangannya pada Seokjin,

"Namaku Kim Namjoon, salam kenal, bro!"

Seokjin terdiam, dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Matanya,

Senyumnya,

Wajahnya,

Lesung pipinya.

Namanya.

"Seokjin, namaku Kim Seokjin" Dia berkata dengan pelan menyebutkan namanya di depan pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu," Ucap Namjoon.

Mata Seokjin membulat. Apakah dia Namjoon yang Seokjin kenal?

"Kau tahu namaku? Kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Seokjin terburu-buru.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Tentu, staff sekolah yang bilang padaku kalau teman sekamarku adalah senior disini bernama Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin terdiam, "Kau yakin baru pertama kali bertemu denganku?"

Namjoon mengerutkan kedua alisnya, berusaha keras berpikir,

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Hyung?"


	3. Chapter 2

Seokjin rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke danau di belakang sekolah ketika dengan polos Namjoon bertanya apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kim Namjoon kecil yang dia temui ketika tersesat tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, atau mereka bukanlah orang yang sama?

Memang tidak ada yang spesial dari pertemuan itu, apa spesialnya dari 'bertemu hyung asing yang tersesat' dan mengantarkan ke kantor polisi serta menemaninya sampai si paman tiba, kemudian bersama-sama makan di sebuah warung _ramyeon_ dan di antar pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali.

"Hei," Tepukan kecil di bahu mengejutkan Seokjin, Hyosang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah bangun tidur dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Kau terlambat," Seokjin berkata, menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna putih berisi _side dish_ dari ibunya yang di kemas untuk pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu. Sahabat dan juga tetangganya sejak kecil. Hyosang menguap, tidak menyentuh bungkusan itu dan hanya mengusap wajahnya. Mereka sedang berada di kantin lantai satu.

"Jin, ambilkan air minum." Perintah Hyosang, Seokjin menatapnya sebal, mendengus kasar dan berjalan menuju dispenser di pojok kantin, kemudian menyerahkan gelas plastik berisi air tersebut pada Hyosang dan kembali duduk.

"Kau memotong rambutmu lagi, kalau ada waktu untuk sekedar pergi memotong rambut kenapa tidak pulang sehari saja? Orangtuamu selalu bertanya padaku!" Keluh Seokjin.

"Aku sedang sibuk, aku sudah di kontrak perusahaan besar untuk memproduksi sebuah lagu. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan, bisa-bisa aku di tuntut jika tidak menyelesaikannya sesuai perjanjian." Hyosang berkata menyesap habis air di dalam gelas.

Seokjin menghela nafas, memandang sahabatnya tersebut. Hyosang memang tidak perlu lagi meminta uang kepada orangtuanya karena meskipun masih sekolah, kemampuan bermusiknya sudah di akui sampai sekolah selalu mengizinkannya untuk tidak mengikuti kelas jika dia sedang bekerja. Hyosang membawa nama baik sekolah dengan bermusik, dia beberapa kali mendapatkan penghargaan bergengsi di _indiemusic_ sebelumnya dan kemudian sekolah mulai memperkenalkannya ke industri yang lebih besar. Seokjin cukup iri karena bagaimanapun dia belajar dan mendapat peringkat terbaik, dia masih belum tahu ingin menjadi apa.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Seokjin menatap Hyosang,

"Kau sedang menstruasi?!"

Seokjin menjitak kepala Hyosang dengan cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Hyosang berteriak ia hanya berniat untuk membuat Seokjin tertawa karena kelihatannya sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku dapat teman sekamar," Ucap Seokjin kemudian.

"Anak amerika yang anak-anak ributkan di grup kakao?"

"Kau membacanya? Kupikir kau tidur seharian ini," Seokjin berkata, mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Aku membacanya sekalian menunggumu turun kesini, ada apa dengannya?" Hyosang bertanya lagi, menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok di belakang kursi yang tengah di dudukinya. Sejujurnya, dia masih setengah mengantuk karena baru saja tidur menjelang pagi merampungkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau ingat Kim Namjoon?"

Dahi Hyosang mengerenyit mendengar nama itu, tentu saja dia mengingatnya, karena anak itulah yang membuat sahabatnya akhirnya mengakui sebuah rahasia hingga Hyosang terkejut setengah mati ketika di Sekolah Menengah Pertama dulu.

"Dia-"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Hyosang menyelesaikan kalimat tanya tersebut.

"Kau yakin dia orang yang sama? Anak laki-laki yang kau temui saat masih kecil?" Tanya Hyosang, mencoba meyakinkan kalau-kalau pertanyaannya yang belum selesai tadi ternyata salah.

"A-aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi dia sangat mirip sekali dengannya."

"Dia mengenalmu?" Tanya Hyosang kemudian,

Seokjin menggeleng lagi, "Tapi- aku rasa aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang, aku benar-benar mengingat wajah kecilnya."

Hyosang menghela napas, menatap Seokjin yang kini sedang cemberut di hadapannya. Ia tahu betul apa yang sedang Seokjin pikirkan dan mungkin tahu apa yang tengah Seokjin rasakan, sahabatnya itu pasti sangat kecewa mengetahui fakta bahwa pertemuan yang dia anggap istimewa, nyatanya tidak memiliki arti apapun untuk seorang Kim Namjoon. Fakta bahwa hanya Seokjin satu-satunya yang mengingat siapa yang dia temui saat itu pasti membuatnya sedikit sedih. Karena Kim Namjoon adalah orang yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk mengambil beasiswa di Seoul.

"Lalu…kau mau apa jika dia memang benar-benar Kim Namjoon?" Pertanyaan Hyosang mengejutkan Seokjin. "Kau tidak mungkin mengakui padanya kalau selama tujuh tahun ini kau diam-diam berharap bertemu lagi dengannya. Terutama Jin, kau tidak mungkin mengakui terang-terangan pada dia kalau kau menyukainya."

Seokjin menatap Hyosang, "─Kau tidak bisa memberitahu orang lain kalau kau menyukai sesama jenis, kau seorang Gay. Kau tahu? Beberapa orang tidak bisa menerima hal-hal seperti itu terjadi pada mereka─maksudku, beberapa orang mungkin tidak menyukainya bahkan bisa-bisa membenci itu."

Seokjin terdiam ketika dengan terang-terangan Hyosang mengungkit kembali mengenai masalah yang pernah dia sampaikan pada sahabatnya itu ketika mereka masih di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Hyosang adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa Seokjin seorang Gay, bahwa pada kenyataannya pemuda itu menyukai sesama jenis. Dulu, ketika Seokjin mengakui hal itu pada Hyosang dia sudah sangat siap jika Hyosang menjauhinya. Tapi, dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Hyosang karena dia tidak ingin memiliki rahasia apapun pada sahabatnya itu. Hyosang tentu saja terkejut, selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Seokjin dia melihat sahabatnya tersebut tumbuh seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Pengakuan Seokjin bahwa dia menyukai seorang anak laki-laki yang dia temui di Seoul dan ingin bersekolah di Seoul karena berharap untuk bertemu lagi membuat Hyosang tidak habis pikir, karena anak laki-laki itu juga yang membuat Seokjin menentang keinginan keluarganya untuk tidak pergi ke Seoul dan berakhir dengan Hyosang ikut pergi ke sekolah elite ini agar keluarganya tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Dengar, jangan berpikiran bodoh hanya karena dia mempunya nama yang sama dengannya, ataupun kalau benar itu dia, aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya lagi jika ingin mengakui perasaanmu."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, ada rasa khawatir dalam diri Hyosang melihat Seokjin yang sedih dan frustasi, namun dia harus mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan agar sahabatnya jauh lebih berhati-hati mengenai rahasianya. Sejujurnya, di antara murid kelas dua dan kelas tiga di sekolah ini, beberapa memiliki masalah yang sama seperti Seokjin. Beberapa memacari teman sebangku, teman sekamar atau kakak kelas mereka, tapi Hyosang pikir itu hanya karena mereka terjebak dan bergaul dengan orang yang sama setiap hari, berbulan-bulan dengan hormon yang sedang memuncak, Hyosang tidak berpikir itu perasaan sesungguhnya, toh, jika nanti mereka sudah lulus mereka bergaul lagi dengan perempuan, insting pria akan tetap sama, mereka memang menyukai pantat dan dada.

"Sudah sana kembali ke kamarmu, aku harus kembali bekerja. Terima kasih untuk bingkisannya, aku akan menelepon ibumu.." Hyosang berkata, mengelus puncak kepala Seokjin yang masih menunduk.

"Jangan lupa menelepon ibumu juga!" Seokjin setengah berteriak ketika Hyosang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Berisik, aku tahu!"

Seokjin berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin, menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju lantai empat. Rasanya dia enggan kembali ke kamar setelah mendengar ucapan Hyosang, memang benar dia tidak mungkin bisa mengakui terang-terangan mengenai perasaannya pada Kim Namjoon. Tidak semua orang sama sepertinya, tidak semua orang menerima apa yang berbeda darinya, tidak semua merasa biasa saja dengan hal ini, beberapa orang akan jijik dan bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajah orang-orang sepertinya. Hanya saja, Seokjin sudah menunggu selama tujuh tahun untuk kembali bertemu Kim Namjoon.

Dia merindukannya.

Seokjin menatap pintu kamarnya, ada rasa ragu dalam dirinya untuk masuk kamar tersebut. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia bertemu Namjoon? Seokjin menghela napasnya sekali lagi dengan keras, dia membuka pintu dan mendapati kamarnya penuh dengan baju-baju berserakan di lantai. Matanya membulat tak percaya, kamarnya yang selama ini rapi dan bersih menjadi amburadul tak karuan, padahal dia hanya meninggalkannya beberapa menit untuk mengobrol.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Seokjin, masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Namjoon tengah duduk di antara tumpukkan baju-baju.

"Oh, hai hyung! Aku sedang melipat baju-bajuku untuk di masukan ke lemari. Tapi sepertinya banyak sekali dan memakan waktu lama,"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, rasa kaku dan canggungnya mendadak menguap begitu saja melihat kelakuan menyebalkan bocah di hadapannya. Dia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan untuk menetralisir kemarahannya, Seokjin mengambil baju-baju Namjoon yang berserakan dan duduk di lantai, "Aku akan membantumu─kali ini saja"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan kemudian senyumnya mengembang, Seokjin menatap senyum itu lagi, senyum yang sama, senyum yang membuatnya sadar bahwa dia berbeda dari anak laki-laki kebanyakan, senyum yang membuatnya rindu. Entah dia Namjoon yang pernah dia temui ketika masih kecil atau bukan yang pasti dia dan anak itu kini menjadi teman sekamar. Mereka akan bertemu setiap hari, tidur di ruangan yang sama dan bahkan mandi di tempat yang sama. Tapi, semoga saja, dia berharap pemuda di hadapannya sekarang bukan Namjoon yang dia temui dulu, dia tidak ingin memori cinta pertamanya rusak hanya karena sikap bar-bar pemuda itu.

* * *

"Oh hyung? Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan itu mampir di telinga Seokjin ketika dia baru saja membuka matanya, dia menguap dan menggeliat, duduk di atas kasur, helaan nafasnya terdengar sangat frustasi. Melirik ke arah jam, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa anak laki-laki itu sudah bangun dan sibuk dengan pengering rambut sepagi ini. Seokjin mengamati Namjoon yang sedang mengeringkan rambut, anak itu hanya memakai boxer dan kaos dalam. Harum sabun milik Namjoon meruak masuk ke hidungnya, wanginya lembut dan juga menenangkan. Ini kali pertama Seokjin melihat Namjoon selesai mandi setelah selama dua minggu menjadi teman sekamar, mereka tidak pernah bertemu di jam-jam seperti ini. Biasanya ketika Seokjin bangun, Namjoon sudah tidak berada di tempat tidurnya karena pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil antrian penyewaan buku atau Namjoon sudah pergi ke kelas terlebih dahulu karena ada tugas yang belum dia rampungkan. Seokjin juga menghindari berduaan dengan Namjoon terlalu lama.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?" Seokjin bertanya ketika baru saja menyadari rambut Namjoon tidak panjang dan tidak merah muda lagi.

"Iya- kepala sekolah menegurku karena warnanya terlalu mencolok,"

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, rambut anak itu jauh lebih rapi ketimbang kemarin. Potongannya pendek dengan warna Ash-grey, cocok sekali dengan wajahnya. Jadi, terlihat sangat tampan.

"Sialan." Seokjin bergumam sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Dia menatap sekeliling kamar mandi, aroma Namjoon masih tertinggal disini, melirik ke arah wastafel, _Razor_ yang baru saja Namjoon gunakan masih tergeletak disana dengan berantakan, di tambah sikat gigi dan ceceran sabun yang mungkin dia pakai dengan terburu-buru. Seokjin menyimpan barang-barang Namjoon di kotak milik anak itu, menatap dirinya sendiri ke cermin sebenarnya hari-hari tenang milik Kim Seokjin telah terampas begitu saja semenjak kedatangan si pembuat onar itu.

Pertama, Namjoon senang mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang luar biasa memekakan telinga dan lagu-lagu yang bocah itu putar sama sekali tidak Seokjin mengerti. Dia senang dengan musik-musik rock dan juga hip hop, meskipun terkadang bocah itu memutar lagu-lagu band indie yang tenang di waktu-waktu tertentu tetap saja Seokjin merasa volume yang dia setel terlalu kencang. Kedua, Namjoon benar-benar tidak bisa membuat kamar mereka rapi. Kamar Seokjin jadi serupa dengan kamar Chanyeol dan Hyunwoo yang penuh baju kotor ─entah bersih─ di lantai. Seokjinlah satu-satunya orang yang akan membereskan kekacauan itu karena jam pulang kelas biasa dan kelas akselerasi berbeda dua jam. Ketiga, Namjoon selalu mengganggunya dengan memanggil namanya keras-keras ketika istirahat tiba. Bagaikan seorang anak kecil memanggil ibunya, pemuda itu yang kelasnya ternyata berada tepat di sebelah Seokjin selalu dan selalu saja memanggil Seokjin dengan melambaikan tangannya dari luar jendela kelas.

 _"Seokjin hyung! Seokjin hyung! Kau membawa sumpit? Bisa aku pinjam? Sumpitku patah oleh Yugyeom!"_

 _"Seokjin hyung! Kau membawa botol minum? Bisa aku minta? Aku malas ke kantin, aku haus!"_

 _"Seokjin hyung!"_

 _"Seokjin hyung!"_

Seokjin seperti sedang mengasuh seorang anak berusia lima tahun.

Terakhir, Namjoon mendengkur dengan sangat kencang ketika tidur. Setiap malam, Seokjin kesulitan memejamkan matanya lebih cepat karena hal ini.

 _"Apa kau yakin dia cinta pertamamu? Orang yang membuat kau membongkar rahasiamu padaku?" Tanya Hyosang pada Seokjin, "Anak itu selalu saja menempel padamu, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"_

Menghela nafasnya, Seokjin teringat pertanyaan yang Hyosang lontarkan tadi malam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, Namjoon sama sekali tidak merasa canggung pada Seokjin, padahal mereka tidak seumuran dan posisi Seokjin adalah _sunbae_ si bocah berisik itu. Setiap kali percakapan antara dia dan Namjoon terjalin, semuanya kelihatan natural seolah-olah mereka memang sudah saling mengenal cukup lama.

"Atau karena aku lembek padanya?" Gumam Seokjin kemudian.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

Ketukan kasar di pintu kamar mandi mengejutkannya, "Hyung, aku berangkat duluan. Kau akan ke perpustakaan sepulang sekolah?" Suara Namjoon terdengar di balik pintu.

"Ya," Seokjin menjawab singkat, melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Kau mau membawa payung? Aku lihat di ramalan cuaca, hari ini hujan."

Seokjin menyalakan kran shower, "Tidak," Dia menjawab sekenanya. Anak itu benar-benar menganggunya bahkan di pagi hari.

Sekolah di mulai kembali semenjak seminggu lalu, Seokjin tidak lagi punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal tidak beguna, dia harus fokus pada studinya demi mempertahankan nilai dan rankingnya di sekolah. Dia tidak ingin hanya karena satu orang, beasiswanya harus terpaksa di cabut begitu saja. Siang ini, Seokjin tidak mendengar Namjoon berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, dia sempat mendengar Jongdae berbicara dengan Hoseok si ketua kelas akselerasi kalau hari ini kelas mereka akan melakukan riset ke luar sekolah. Seokjin bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya hari ini, kehidupan sekolahnya yang tenang kembali. Pukul 3 Seokjin kembali ke asrama untuk mandi dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah, Seokjin bertemu dengan Baekhyun di kantin pukul setengah lima sore. Mereka makan bersama Sun Woo dan Jongdae, di sela makan keempatnya masih membicarakan tugas kelompok. Mereka akan membuat presentasi untuk pertemuan berikutnya, Sun Woo mulai membagi tugas untuk di kerjakan.

Seokjin mengunyah makanannya dengan malas, hari ini selera makannya menurun drastis karena tugas sekolah yang menanti untuk di kerjakan menyita sebagian isi otaknya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, dia bisa melihat teman-teman seangkatannya membicarakan hal yang sama selagi makan, tugas sekolah. Sebagian siswa berfokus pada buku di bandingkan makanan mereka, beberapa lainnya sibuk membicarakan pertandingan sepak bola, dan yang lainnya sibuk mengobrol sambil terus mengunyah makanan mereka.

Menjadi seorang murid di sekolahan ternama bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih lagi jika masuk dengan jalur beasiswa, dia harus mempertahankan prestasinya dengan belajar terus menerus karena bagaimanapun dia tidak terlahir sebagai seorang jenius. Terkadang, Seokjin ingin menikmati masa-masa sekolahnya, bermain bersama teman-temannya, membicarakan hal-hal tidak berguna di _kakao_ seperti Jongdae dan yang lainnya. Apa mungkin, dia terlalu kaku?

Pandangan Seokjin berhenti tepat ketika si rambut _Ash-grey_ yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dan duduk di pojok kantin menatapnya lekat-lekat, mata keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Seokjin mengalihkannya ke arah lain. Dadanya berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

Apakah itu Kim Namjoon sedang menatapnya?

Dia terdiam sesaat, menelan makanannya secara paksa, kemudian diam-diam mengintip di balik poni untuk melihat apakah bocah itu benar-benar menatapnya atau hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menemukan Namjoon dimanapun.

"Jin, kau mendengarkan?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan Seokjin, dia menatap Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Sun Woo bergantian kemudian menampilkan senyum kaku sebelum jitakan Baekhyun melayang ke puncak kepalanya.

"Bisa kau konsentrasi pada kegiatan ini?" Jongdae mendengus.

Baekhyun menyudahi diskusi bersama kelompoknya pukul sembilan malam, setelah banyak perdebatan yang mereka layangkan untuk membuat sebuah presentasi menarik akhirnya setengah tugas tersebut selesai meskipun beosk mereka harus kembali bertemu di perpustakaan setelah makan malam untuk mencari bahan-bahan pengisinya. Seokjin masih berada di perpustakaan ketika ketiga temannya memutuskan kembali ke asrama, Seokjin berniat melanjutkan novel yang kemarin dia baca sebelum liburan, ceritanya menarik dan dia menyukainya. Dia baru keluar dari perpustakaan pukul sepuluh malam dan baru menyadari jika hujan ternyata sudah sedari tadi turun dengan lumayan deras, jarak asrama ke perpustakaan cukup jauh, jika dia memaksa pergi, dia pasti kebasahan. Merogoh sakunya, dia menatap getir ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyala. Dia harus menghubungi Hyosang untuk menjemputnya.

Seokjin terdiam, mengamati para pelajar yang masih mondar-mandir keluar masuk perpustakaan. Sekolah besar ini menyediakan segala macam fasilitas yang tidak di miliki sekolah lain, wajar saja kalau biaya pertahunnya sangat besar, keluarganya hanyalah keluarga biasa yang mungkin akan kesulitan jika harus membiayainya disini untuk beberapa tahun ke depan kalau dia tidak bisa mempertahankan beasiswanya. Menghela nafas. Seokjin benci karena lagi-lagi pikiran itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Dia terlalu banyak berpikir hal-hal buruk.

"Ayo pulang,"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Seokjin, dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap figur yang sangat dia kenal tengah berdiri di sampingnya membawa payung di tangan kanan, bocah berisik itu memakai baju hitam dengan cardigan abu-abu, di padu dengan syal hitam melingkari lehernya.

"K-kau sedang apa!?"

Namjoon membuka payung transparan yang ada di genggamannya, "Aku bertemu Sun Woo hyung tadi, dan mereka bilang tidak bisa menghubungimu karena ponselmu mati, mereka takut kau terjebak hujan dan tidak bisa kembali ke asrama sampai tengah malam." Jelas Namjoon.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Seokjin, masih tidak bisa mengerti.

"Menjemputmu, aku sudah menunggu satu jam hyung. Kau asik sekali membaca, aku tidak ingin mengganggu." Namjoon tersenyum, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"A-aku tidak perlu- aku akan menghubungi Hyo─" Belum selesai Seokjin berbicara, Namjoon sudah menarik tangannya untuk berjalan bersama. Tubuh Seokjin bereaksi ketika terkena air hujan, dengan spontan menghindar dan berlindung di bawah payung yang di bawa Namjoon.

"Hyosang hyung sedang tidak ada disini, dia pergi ke perusahaan musik. Lagipula, aku 'kan teman sekamarmu,"

Seokjin melirik ke arah Namjoon, dadanya berdegup dengan sangat keras, wajahnya memerah begitupun telinganya. Dia benar-benar gugup.

"Aku akan berjalan pelan-pelan, dan─" Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin agar pemuda itu mendekat padanya, "Kau harus menempel padaku hyung, biar kita berdua tidak kebasahan,"

Seokjin menelan ludahnya, rasanya nafasnya berhenti seketika, dia berjalan sangat pelan di tengah guyuran hujan. Satu payung bersama Kim Namjoon.


	4. Chapter 3

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak Namjoon menjemput Seokjin di perpustakaan, dan sudah tiga hari juga tiap kali Seokjin bertemu dengan Namjoon irama jantungnya jadi tidak beraturan. Dia berusaha tidak bertatapan dengan Namjoon walaupun bocah itu masih mengganggunya saat istirahat, meminjam barang-barang yang entah di perlukan atau tidak olehnya, meminta makanan dan cemilan Seokjin atau hal-hal lainnya. Untungnya, Seokjin belum berduaan lagi dengan Namjoon di kamar mereka seperti waktu itu karena kegiatan yang bertabrakan jadwalnya. Akhir-akhir ini Namjoon pulang lebih larut dari biasanya dan Seokjin sudah tidur lebih dulu, ketika pagi tiba, Namjoon sudah tidak berada di kamar karena harus mengambil antrian untuk peminjaman buku. Anak-anak kelas akselerasi sedang benar-benar sibuk, bahkan si berisik Hoseok tidak terdengar suaranya.

Seokjin menatap jam dinding di perpustakaan, pukul 9 malam. Hari ini tidak banyak yang dia kerjakan, pekerjaan rumah ataupun persiapan presentasi dan tugas-tugas sekolah lainnya, sedari sore dia asik di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku-buku novel menarik. Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu perpustakaan ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hyosang yang tengah berjalan dengan agak tergesa. Pemuda itu mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam kemudian berlalu menuju belakang asrama. Seokjin tahu benar apa yang akan Hyosang lakukan jika pergi ke tempat seperti itu, jadi dia mengikutinya diam-diam dari belakang sampai Hyosang berhenti dan duduk di _Bench_ yang menghadap pagar.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk berhenti merokok," Seokjin berkata dengan suara keras di belakang Hyosang dan sahabatnya itu terlihat terkejut mendengar suaranya. Hyosang mengumpat di depan wajah Seokjin yang cemberut, dia duduk di sampingnya. Hyosang menyudahi omelannya dan melirik ke arah tangan Seokjin, empat buah buku tebal di genggamannya.

"Anak rajin, kau pasti menghabiskan waktumu lagi di perpustakaan." Ledek Hyosang.

Seokjin mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak ingin menanggapi ledekan Hyosang. Membuang pandangannya ke arah langit hitam pekat, Seokjin melepaskan kacamata, membuat rileks matanya untuk sesaat. Hyosang menyesap rokoknya, membuang asapnya lewat hidung dan memainkan batang rokok di jari jemarinya, tangan kirinya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kau masih ingin bertahan disini?" Suara Hyosang memecah keheningan.

Seokjin menghela napas.

"Kau pikir ayahku akan benar-benar memintaku kembali jika tahun ini aku tidak bisa mempertahankan prestasiku?" Seokjin balik bertanya pada Hyosang.

"Tidak tahu─" Hyosang menjawab, menghisap rokok, menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku "Tapi kurasa paman Kim hanya menggertakmu, kau sudah berada di tahun kedua rasanya mustahil memindahkanmu kembali ke kampung halaman."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau sudah merasa muak karena setiap hari berkutat dengan buku?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat buku-buku tebalnya ke depan wajah Hyosang dan pemuda itu terkekeh geli.

"Aku ingin memiliki sebuah tujuan," Seokjin berkata, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap langit yang kini terlihat jauh lebih terang saat awan hitam mulai pergi dan cahaya bulan terlihat.

"Kau iri padaku?"

Seokjin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hyosang, tapi dia memang mengakuinya. Dia iri pada Hyosang yang memiliki hobi, ia menyukai musik dan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk musik. Hyosang adalah orang yang bertalenta, karena itulah ketika ia mencoba masuk ke sekolah ini dengan bermodalkan sertifikat penghargaan, sekolah sangat menerimanya, Hyosang tidak perlu menjadi yang pertama untuk beasiswa karena sekolah menggratiskan biayanya terutama ketika pada akhirnya Hyosang mendapatkan penghargaan bergengsi untuk kategori _indie_ pemula. Bahkan sekolah memperkenalkan Hyosang pada CEO sebuah agensi besar dan terkenal hingga pada akhirnya pemuda itu di kontrak untuk menggarap lagu meskipun lagu-lagunya bukanlah lagu utama, tapi beberapa lagu ciptaanya pernah masuk dalam _Track List_ album penyanyi ternama di Negara ini.

"Kau juga bisa menekuni hobimu kalau benar-benar berminat," Seperti bisa menebak monolog yang sedang Seokjin mainkan di benaknya, Hyosang berkata lagi sebelum menghisap lagi rokoknya. "Sayang hobimu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan buku-buku tebal itu." Hyosang menunjuk buku-buku di paha Seokjin.

"Memangnya apa hobiku?" Seokjin bertanya.

"Memasak?"

Seokjin memukul bahu Hyosang dengan salah satu buku tebal dan tertawa.

"Bodoh, aku memasak karena ibu memintaku membantunya!"

"Tapi masakanmu benar-benar enak, ini serius!" Hyosang berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga Seokjin kembali tertawa. Hyosang tersenyum, menatap Seokjin dan meninju bahu sahabatnya itu lembut.

"Kau pasti akan menemukan tujuanmu, mungkin tidak sekarang, kau masih punya satu tahun lagi untuk berpikir sebelum wali kelas mendesakmu untuk mengisi rencana masa depan."

Seokjin melirik ke arahnya, pemuda itu mematikan rokoknya yang sudah hampir mencapai filter dan mengajak Seokjin kembali ke asrama sebelum salah satu penjaga menangkapnya merokok di lingkungan asrama sekolah. Keduanya berjalan dengan pelan, berusaha menikmati malam yang lumayan dingin padahal musim panas sudah tinggal menghitung hari.

"Tiga hari lalu Namjoon menjemputku dari perpustakaan,"

Hyosang mengerenyit, "Menjemput? Kau di perpustakaan mana?"

"Perpustakaan sekolah, hanya saja, hujan turun sangat deras malam itu. Ponselku mati dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, dia bilang kau sedang ke perusahaan musik."

Hyosang mengangguk-angguk, mengingatnya, hari itu dia memang seharian berada disana untuk diskusi lagu yang baru saja dia rampungkan.

"Lalu?"

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap punggung Hyosang yang berada di depannya, "Aku tidak bisa melupakan hari itu bagaimanapun usahanya, aku─Hyosang-ah, rasanya dia seperti orang yang sama.."

Hyosang menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Seokjin yang kini melemparkan tatapan depresi padanya.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak berduaan saja dengannya, aku benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak berpikir dia orang yang sama atau apapun itu. Tapi, tidak bisa─aku menunggunya selama tujuh tahun dan rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi dapat bertemu dengannya lagi."

Seokjin terdiam, Hyosang menatapnya namun keduanya tidak berkata apa-apa untuk sesaat.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Hyosang kemudian,

"Ha?"

"Aku bertanya, kau merasa senang?"

Seokjin mengangguk ragu. Hyosang mendekatinya, merangkul bahu Seokjin dan memaksa pemuda itu berjalan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai sebelah pihak Jinnie, aku tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya itu tapi melihatmu, sepertinya kau benar-benar tersiksa. Tapi Jin, jika kau merasa bahagia hanya karena hal-hal kecil itu, mengapa tidak?"

Seokjin melirik ke arah Hyosang seolah bertanya 'apa maksudnya?'

"Kalau kau merasa bahagia hanya karena berada di dekatnya, sudah cukup 'kan? Tidak perlu melakukan apapun lagi. Dalam lagu yang aku ciptakan, cinta itu tidak perlu memiliki, bukankah berbahagia untuk seseorang yang kau cintai juga termasuk dalam kategori cinta yang bahagia?" Hyosang menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum lebar, Seokjin tersenyum, menjitak dahi Hyosang.

"Kau terlalu banyak menuliskan kata-kata puitis untuk lagumu!"

Seokjin berpisah dengan Hyosang di lantai dasar, dia menapaki tangga satu persatu dengan malas. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke kamarnya, dia sedang tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Namjoon. Seokjin terus menaiki tangga dengan pikiran yang melayang dari satu persoalan ke persoalan lainnya secara acak, sampai kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar. Seokjin terdiam sebentar, melirik ke jam di tangan kirinya dia menduga-duga kemungkinan Namjoon sudah tertidur pulas atau belum kembali dari ruang belajar. Seokjin menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, namun tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Namjoon yang tepat berada di belakangnya mengejutkan Seokjin, jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak. Dia memegang dadanya dan matanya bertatapan dengan Namjoon, bocah di depannya menatap dengan bingung, dahinya berkerut.

"K-kau mengejutkanku,"

Wajah Seokjin memerah.

"Hyung, kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Namjoon, Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Kukira kau sudah tertidur, aku─tidak ingin mengganggu makanya aku─"

Belum Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah alasan, Namjoon membuka pintu kamar dan terlebih dulu masuk, menyimpan tasnya di atas meja belajar.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari ruang komputer, ada yang kukerjakan disana karena laptopku mati. Lagipula, aku sudah berada di belakang hyung sejak di lantai dasar."

Seokjin hanya terdiam, canggung di depan Namjoon. Bocah di depannya duduk di atas kasur, menatap Seokjin. "Hyung, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sangat penting hingga membuat kau kehilangan konsentrasi pada sekitarmu, tapi, itu hal yang buruk."

Namjoon memainkan jarinya, "Menurut pendapatku, murid teladan juga boleh sekali-kali beristirahat. Tidak belajar sekali dua kali dalam sebulan tidak akan membuat beasiswamu langsung di cabut."

Seokjin menatap kedua mata Namjoon yang kini menyipit karena tersenyum, lesung pipi bocah itu kembali mengingatkannya pada hari bersalju tujuh tahun lalu. Perasaan hangat itu menjalar sama seperti saat itu.

"Kau tahu aku murid beasiswa disini?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Hampir 80% siswa disini masuk dengan beasiswa, bukan hanya karena mereka dari keluarga tidak mampu tapi kebanyakan masuk karena beasiswa prestasi, contohnya sepertiku dan juga hyung sendiri."

Seokjin terdiam, mencerna perkataan Namjoon berusaha untuk tidak fokus pada visual bocah itu.

"K-kau masuk melalu jalur beasiswa?!" Seokjin setengah berteriak begitu menyadari apa yang di katakana Namjoon.

"Aku berada di naungan yang sama dengan Kidoh dan Loey Hyung,"

Kidoh…..Nama Hyosang ketika dia menciptakan lagu dan Loey, Chanyeol. Seokjin menghela napas, si sialan itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya mengenai hal ini. Kalau begitu berarti, Kim Namjoon masuk melalui beasiswa musik.

"Dibanding itu hyung, pertimbangkan lagi ucapanku tadi. Sebaiknya hyung beristirahat dari pelajaran untuk sementara, itu bagus untuk otakmu." Namjoon mengakhiri ucapannya, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Apa yang Namjoon katakan tidak ada yang salah, dia memang perlu sesekali beristirahat. Dia terlalu memforsir otaknya untuk terus mengingat apa saja yang sudah di pelajari seharian, dia sudah beberapa kali mengalami mimisan dan dehidrasi saat keasikan belajar entah di rumah atau di asrama. Maka dari itu, orangtuanya sangat khawatir padanya.

Mungkin benar, dia terlalu kaku.

"Oh hyung," Kepala Namjoon menyembul keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, "Aku dengar Hyung pintar matematika dan fisika?"

Seokjin mengangguk kecil,

"Bisa ajari aku? Kemarin aku gagal di ujian keduanya dan di minta mengulang minggu depan." Cengiran lebar Namjoon membuat Seokjin terdiam. Entah dia harus merasa bahagia atau kesal. Anak itu tahu dia masuk melalui jalur beasiswa pasti karena mencari tahu seseorang yang bisa membantunya belajar di kedua mata pelajaran itu.

"Sialan."

* * *

"Hei anak baru,"

Hyosang masuk kedalam studio musik yang terletak di bangunan barat sekolah, bangunan bertingkat dua dengan delapan ruangan itu khusus untuk anak-anak yang berfokus di bidangnya. Sekolah menyediakan banyak peralatan pendukung untuk anak-anak berbakat itu menciptakan lagu dan merekamnya, biasanya anak-anak kelas 1 akan memakai ruangan tersebut pada siang hari dan sore serta malam hari ruangan tersebut di buka untuk para murid kelas 2 dan kelas 3. Namun, untuk Hyosang, Jiho, Hyuk dan Chanyeol mereka memiliki ruangan tersendiri yang kuncinya boleh mereka bawa karena keempatnya sudah menjalin kontrak dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar.

"Oh, Kidoh hyung!" Namjoon tersenyum lebar, menyambut Hyosang yang melesak masuk tanpa permisi.

"Kau melihat Dean?"

Namjoon menatap Hyosang bingung, bocah itu belum terlalu kenal nama-nama alias para komposer tersebut.

"Kwon Hyuk, kau melihatnya?" Kemudian Hyosang kembali bertanya,

"Ah- dia sedang pergi ke perusahaan musik bersama Zico Hyung,"

Hyosang mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menarik kursi di sebelah Namjoon, dan memainkan ponselnya. Namjoon sedikit canggung, namun pada akhirnya dia melanjutkan apa yang tengah dia kerjakan sebelumnya. Hyosang mendengarkan pilihan-pilihan nada yang bocah itu mainkan, sesekali bocah di depannya itu bergumam, menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dan mencoret tulisan di kertas sebelumnya.

"Kau membuat lagu?" Pertanyaan Hyosang menginterupsi Namjoon.

"Ya, Jae-ssaem memintaku membuat dua lagu baru untuk di nilai akhir bulan ini."

Hyosang menatap Namjoon, "Kau baru saja beberapa minggu berada disini 'kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Apakah membuat lagu baru untuk penilaian artinya sangat buruk? Dia akan di keluarkan jika hasilnya tidak sesuai?

"A-apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi hyung?" Dia bertanya ragu pada Hyosang yang dengan cepat menggeleng, menepuk bahu Namjoon yang kini memucat karena takut.

Hanya anak-anak kelas 1 semester akhir yang di minta membuat lagu baru untuk di setor pada perusahaan musik. Biasanya untuk siswa akselerasi ada pengecualian meskipun mereka masuk melalui jalur beasiswa di bidang ini, mereka masih harus mempertahankan nilai pelajaran lainnya dan sekolah membebani hal-hal seperti mmebuat lagu baru ketika para murid akselerasi memasuki kelas 3 untuk persiapan kuliah dan bekerja. Fakta bahwa Jae-ssaem yang langsung meminta Namjoon untuk membuatnya, itu berarti bakat bocah di depannya ini tidak bisa di remehkan begitu saja. Seokjin tidak terlalu buruk untuk memilih seseorang yang dia sukai.

"Kau, kenal Kim Seokjin?"

Namjoon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hyosang ketika tiba-tiba kakak kelasnya itu bertanya mengenai teman sekamarnya.

"Dia teman sekamarku,"

"Kau akrab dengannya? Kudengar kau menjemputnya di perpustakaan ketika aku tidak ada?"

Namjoon mengerenyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan itu tapi dia mengangguk kaku untuk mengiyakan.

"Jangan terlalu baik pada seseorang, mereka akan salah paham."

"Tapi Jin hyung teman sekamarku, dia temanku- kami berteman." Jawab Namjoon.

Hyosang menatap Namjoon, kemudian berdiri, berjalan mendekati Namjoon yang masih terduduk di kursinya.

"Ini sekolah khusus laki-laki, disini tidak ada perempuan, isinya hanya para anak laki-laki yang hormonnya sedang berada di puncak. Jika terlalu dekat dengan seseorang, kau akan di curigai memiliki─"

"Kidoh!"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, panggilan Chanyeol membuat ucapan Hyosang terhenti. Dia menatap Hyosang yang juga sedang menatapnya terkejut. "Keluar! Hyunsik memanggilmu."

Hyosang terdiam, kemudian tersenyum kecil, berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih memegang gagang pintu. Hyosang menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Aku hanya tidak ingin teman kecilku terlibat hal yang sama seperti kau─ dan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya di gagang pintu dan menelan ludahnya kasar, berusaha menahan amarahnya pada Hyosang. Dia menatap Namjoon yang masih terbengong di tempatnya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang dia katakan, maaf sudah mengganggumu, RM."

Pintu studio di tutup, Namjoon masih terdiam mengingat apa yang di katakan Hyosang.

* * *

Kim Seokjin menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel dia lakukan berkali-kali juga hanya sekedar mengecek apakah ada pesan baru dari orang yang sedang di tunggunya. Tak ada. Masih sama seperti lima belas menit lalu. Membenarkan topi dan kacamata bulat yang dia kenakan, Seokjin merasa benar-benar jengah karena tatapan orang-orang, beberapa sampai berhenti dan bertanya apakah dia seorang _idol_ atau aktor. Bukan. Dia hanyalah seorang anak SMA yang sedang menunggu teman sekamarnya datang di depan sebuah _café_ tempat janji temu mereka. Semalam Namjoon menagih janji Seokjin untuk mengajarinya matematika dan fisika, Seokjin mengiyakan permintaan tersebut dan meminta Namjoon untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Sayangnya, bocah itu harus pergi ke perusahaan musik dan lebih memilih untuk bertemu Seokjin di luar lingkungan asrama sekolah.

Lagi-lagi beberapa anak perempuan berbisik di depannya, Seokjin menatap dengan penuh keheranan, melirik penampilannya di jendela _café_ dia merasa tidak ada yang salah, ini baju yang sering dia pakai. Kaos merah muda tangan pendek yang bagian depannya dia masukkan ke celana agar ikat pinggangnya terlihat, celana jeans hitam robek di bagian paha dan lutut, topi pink, kacamata bulat, tas hitam, sepatu hitam, jam tangan hitam dan beberapa aksesoris. Ini yang selalu dia pakai untuk keluar.

"Hyung!"

Ketika dia sedang mengamati penampilannya sendiri, suara Namjoon terdengar dari kejauhan, tangan bocah itu melambai-lambai dengan wajah sumringah mendekat ke arah Seokjin.

"Woah, penampilanmu─" Namjoon menatap takjub Seokjin dari atas sampai bawah, matanya membulat.

"K-kenapa? Apakah aku memakai sesuatu yang aneh? Sedari tadi orang-orang memperhatikanku.." Seokjin jadi merasa penampilannya hari ini buruk sekali setelah melihat reaksi Namjoon.

"Tidak, bukan begitu.. kau─ kau benar-benar sangat tampan, kau terlihat berbeda sekali.."

Tiba-tiba Seokjin bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, tanpa sadar kupingnya memerah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena ucapan Namjoon. Itu pujian. Kim Namjoon sedang memujinya.

"Hyung? Kau kepanasan? Wajahmu memerah," Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokjin yang dengan reflek mundur menjauh karena terkejut.

"A-aku menunggumu 20 menit disini, wa-wajar saja jika aku kepanasan!" Ceracau Jin.

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, memajukan dagunya dan membuka pintu _café_ tanpa mengomentari omongan Seokjin. Seokjin mengekor bocah di depannya yang berjalan lebih dulu, hari ini Namjoon juga terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, dia memakai celana pendek hitam selutut dengan _sleeveless_ hitam, headband hitam, kacamata dan sepatu hitam. Dia terlihat seperti anak-anak muda Amerika di bandingkan anak-anak muda Korea.

"Kau pergi ke perusahaan musik dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Seokjin bertanya ketika Namjoon sudah berhenti di meja yang di tujukan oleh pelayan.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"─Tidak, hanya, Hyosang selalu memakai baju sangat rapi untuk pergi kesana.."

Namjoon tertawa, meletakan tasnya di salah satu kursi dan duduk di depan Seokjin, "Aku tidak bertemu orang-orang dari level Kidoh hyung, aku hanya bertemu beberapa orang yang menurut Jae-ssaem tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Jadi, aku memakai pakaian seadanya, lagipula udaranya sangat panas sekali."

Seokjin mengangguk, ini musim panas, hawa apa yang kau harapkan?

Setelah memesan minuman keduanya mulai membahas beberapa persoalan dari buku-buku yang di bawa Seokjin. Mengajari Namjoon tidaklah susah, bocah ini cepat tanggap dan bisa membuat 'jalan' sendiri untuk mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Namun, Namjoon adalah tipe ceroboh yang berpikir 'jalan' yang dia gunakan akan cocok dengan soal manapun hingga akhirnya jawabannya tidak dia temukan dan mengambil metode lain yang jauh lebih sulit.

Keduanya sangat asik mengerjakan soal-soal, Seokjin ikut bertanya mengenai soal Bahasa Inggris yang tidak di kuasainya pada Namjoon. Tanpa terasa satu jam sudah mereka berada disana, dua gelas minuman dingin dan tiga piring kue sudah mereka habiskan bersama.

"Ah! Yang ini benar-benar susah! Aku minta istirahat!" Keluh Namjoon kemudian, Seokjin yang sedang asik mengisi buku-buku soal berhenti dan melirik ke arah buku soal di depan bocah itu.

"Itu sama dengan soal nomor empat puluh,"

"─Hyung, aku sudah mengerjakan 125 soal.." Namjoon menatap kesal Seokjin yang kemudian mengangguk-angguk, memperbolehkan bocah itu beristirahat. Bocah itu mengambil gelas plastik di sampingnya dan menyedot habis _latte_ di dalamnya.

"Hyung, did you play soccer?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku tidak main permainan yang membuatku lelah,"

Namjoon tertawa dan mengangguk, "Aku juga, aku tidak terlalu suka PE. Tapi jika di haruskan memilih antara PE atau matematika dan fisika, aku lebih memilih PE."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Kidoh hyung.."

"Kami teman kecil,"

"Ah- pantas saja.."

Seokjin mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku pada Namjoon, "Kenapa?"

"Beberapa hari lalu, dia mampir ke studio ketika aku sedang berada disana. Kemudian dia bertanya apa aku pernah menjemput Jin hyung ketika dia tidak ada di asrama dan memintaku untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganmu.."

Seokjin mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa?"

Namjoon memotong kue terakhir di depannya, kemudian memakannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. "Dia bilang sesuatu seperti─orang-orang akan mencurigaiku?"

DEG. Hati Seokjin menjadi tidak karuan mendengarnya, apa maksudnya Hyosang berkata seperti itu?

"Tapi Kidoh hyung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba Loey hyung datang dan memintanya keluar untuk bertemu Hyunsik hyung, keduanya saling berbisik dan kemudian Loey hyung meminta aku tidak memikirkan ucapan Kidoh hyung.."

Seokjin menghindari tatapan Namjoon, dia membolak balik bukunya berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Namjoon. Si sialan Hyosang. Namjoon bertanya pada Seokjin apa dia mengerti apa maksud Hyosang, tapi Seokjin mengelak untuk menjawabnya, dia hanya berkata pada Namjoon untuk tidak terlalu dekat-dekat dengan Hyosang, dia tidak banyak memiliki teman jadi ketika bertemu dengan orang baru kata-katanya kadang terdengar seram.

Seokjin mengalihkan pikiran Namjoon ke hal lain dengan bertanya bagaimana dan apa yang dia lakukan selama di perusahaan musik. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir untuk apa Hyosang mengatakan hal-hal itu, walaupun nantinya juga Namjoon akan tahu ada sesuatu di sekolah mereka. Sekolah yang isinya hanya para laki-laki dengan pengamanan luar biasa hingga tidak ada yang bisa kau ajak masuk diam-diam terutama di bagian asrama, jam malam yang ketat juga membuat para murid malas untuk sekedar keluar bersenang-senang, adrenalin dan hormon mereka perlu disalurkan ke hal lain selain belajar. Dan─ yang mereka punya hanyalah teman sesama laki-laki.

"Ini sudah jam 5 sore, ayo pulang hyung, gerbang akan di tutup jam 7 'kan? Lebih dari itu kita pasti kena hukuman dari kepala asrama." Namjoon berkata setelah mereka melanjutkan belajar bersama selama satu setengah jam.

Keduanya sibuk memasukkan buku masing-masing ke dalam tas dan berjalan beriringan keluar _café_.

"AH! Angin malamnya sejuk!" Namjoon meregangkan tubuhnya setelah keluar dari _café_ , Seokjin hanya menatapnya, berjalan di samping Namjoon menuju halte bus. Dia jadi teringat masa-masa ketika dia pertama kali bertemu Kim Namjoon kecil, mereka berjalan dari gang menuju kantor polisi bersama-sama, sejujurnya Namjoon kecil yang dia temui itu tidak tahu dimana arah kantor polisi tapi dengan berani dia bertanya pada orang-orang dan berkata bahwa dia tersesat, hal yang tidak bisa Seokjin lakukan jika sendirian. Dia terlalu pemalu.

"Hyung! Hyung! Cepat! Cepat! Itu bis kita!" Teriakan Namjoon mengejutkan Seokjin, bocah itu berteriak sambil berlari dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Seokjin terdiam, mencerna apa yang terjadi hingga akhirnya Namjoon berbalik dan menarik tangannya, "Ayo lari hyung! Kita akan ketinggalan bis!" Pekik Namjoon, jadi, Seokjin ikut berlari, menggenggam tangan Namjoon dengan erat. Mereka berlari mengejar bus, bus yang Seokjin yakini akan datang lima menit lagi setelah kepergiannya karena sekolah mereka berada di tengah kota, bis manapun tidak masalah untuk di naiki. Tapi, dia tidak berkata apapun dan hanya mengikuti Namjoon berlari, hingga akhirnya bus itu berhenti dan memperbolehkan keduanya untuk naik.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Namjoon berkata di dalam bus, "A-aku kira kita akan ketinggalan bus, kita bisa kena hukuman!" Kemudian berpegangan pada tiang karena bus yang mereka naiki penuh.

Seokjin mengatur nafas, peluhnya menetes, di balik kacamata bulatnya dia menatap Namjoon yang berkeringat di sebelahnya. Wajah Seokjin memerah, mungkin karena cuaca yang sangat panas, mungkin karena keringat yang dia keluarkan terlalu banyak, mungkin karena, jari jemari Namjoon masih dengan erat saling bertautan dengan jari jemarinya. Untuk hari ini, Seokjin benar-benar menyukai PE. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika sesuatu yang membuatnya lelah bisa juga membuatnya bahagia setengah mati.


	5. Perhatian!

Halo, terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca fanfic ini. fanfic akan di update pada minggu kedua dan ketiga setiap bulannya. Mohon terus dukungannya :)


	6. Chapter 4

\- Four

"Kita benar-benar beruntung 'kan hyung? Meskipun bus yang kita naiki sangat penuh tapi aku lega kita bisa sampai sebelum jam 7 malam." Namjoon masih saja terus berbicara sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama, Seokjin masih terdiam dengan peluh yang sedikit menetes di sekitar dahinya. Dia tidak tahu kalau musim panas bisa sepanas ini. Dia bisa melihat punggung Namjoon yang tidak selebar miliknya tapi terlihat bisa di andalkan, punggung yang terlihat familiar untuk Seokjin. "Hyung─" Panggilan Namjoon mengejutkan Seokjin, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika menyadari wajah Namjoon hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku.." Namjoon berkata, membuat Seokjin mundur beberapa langkah sebelum terhenti karena menyadari jari jemarinya masih berada di genggaman Namjoon.

"Ah─Namjoon, bisa k-kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Namjoon terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia masih menggenggam tangan Seokjin, dengan canggung dia melepaskannya. "M-maaf hyung, aku─tidak sengaja."

Seokjin mengangguk kaku, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat canggung ataupun tidak nyaman di depan Namjoon yang kini wajahnya memerah. Mereka berdua melanjutkan berjalan menuju asrama dalam diam, Namjoon berjalan lebih dulu di depan dan Seokjin berjalan perlahan agar tidak menyusul atau menjadi sejajar dengannya. Menyebalkan. Seharusnya, Seokjin tidak perlu meminta Namjoon untuk melepaskan pegangannya, biarkan bocah itu saja yang melepaskannya sendiri.

"S-seokjin hyung, aku minta maaf. Itu kebiasaanku─" Namjoon berkata, tanpa berhenti atau menoleh ke arah Seokjin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terkejut." Seokjin tertawa di sela kalimatnya, tertawa canggung. Apa-apaan. Dia melihat belakang kepala Namjoon yang mengangguk-angguk, debaran di dadanya terasa sangat kencang, dan tangannya menjadi basah. Sial. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

"Seokjin?" Sebuah suara kemudian menginterupsi perjalanan mereka, Seokjin dan Namjoon menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Baekhyun berada di belakang mereka, baru saja keluar dari pintu rahasia asrama yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan gerbang.

"Baekhyun? Kau mau kemana?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Namjoon. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya malam-malam begini?" Tanya Baekhyun, menutup pintu rahasia yang tertutup dengan dedaunan.

"Ah─ aku belajar bersama diluar dengannya hari ini, kami pulang terburu-buru karena takut pintu gerbang sudah di tutup." Jelas Seokjin, menghampiri Baekhyun yang meliriknya. "Kau bisa memakai pintu ini, kau bukan anak baru yang tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.."

Seokjin menghela napas. Bagaimana dia bisa ingat mengenai pintu rahasia ini jika sepanjang hari otaknya sibuk memikirkan Namjoon yang berada di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, Namjoon, bisa aku pinjam teman sekamarmu?"

"Eh?" Namjoon dan Seokjin berkata bersamaan.

"Jin, temani aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Belum saja Namjoon mengiyakan, Baekhyun sudah menyeret pergi Seokjin dari hadapannya. Namjoon menatap keduanya yang pergi menjauh, dia hanya menatap tanpa berkata apa-apa, menghela napasnya, dia kemudian berjalan pergi menuju gerbang asrama.

Seokjin menatap Baekhyun yang masih saja membolak balik buku pelajaran di depannya, terlebih mereka sedang berada di café. Berduaan. "Heh, apa-apaan ini? Kalau mau belajar kenapa tidak kau ajak aku ke perpustakaan?" Keluh Seokjin.

"Perpustakaan terlalu tenang."

Seokjin melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya pada Baekhyun yang masih menunduk, membuka halaman perhalaman, Seokjin bisa bertaruh anak itu sama sekali tidak membaca isi bukunya. Sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi dia tidak tahu harus darimana memulai pembicaraan. Bukan hal yang baru untuk Seokjin melihat gelagat seperti ini dari Byun Baekhyun, dia sudah akrab dengan anak itu semenjak masuk sekolah. Anak yang ceria dan mudah tertawa itu bisa dengan mudah membuat Seokjin terbuka kepadanya, mengenai apapun, sampai-sampai rahasia terbesarnya.

Baekhyun murid yang pintar dalam pelajaran dan pandai bergaul di sekolah, semua siswa maupun guru menyukainya. Humornya bagus dan dia menyenangkan, meskipun terkadang terlalu berisik, tapi jika tanpanya kelas bisa benar-benar sepi. Seokjin mengingat bagaimana pertama kali Baekhyun tahu mengenai rahasianya, Baekhyun tidak ingin berbicara dengannya selama tiga hari dan Seokjin sudah mengantisipasi hal itu.

Kemudian, suatu hari anak itu datang padanya sambil menangis, berkata bahwa tidak dengan sengaja menjauhi Seokjin. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Seokjin dengan bersikap yang akan menyinggungnya suatu hari nanti, _"Mulutku terlalu serampangan ketika bercanda, aku takut kau terluka dengan ucapanku."_

Seokjin tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Ini mengenai Chanyeol 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya seketika, mata bulatnya menatap Seokjin lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

Seokjin menghela napas. "Kau pernah bertingkah seperti ini, ketika─ kau tahu? Kejadian itu.."

Baekhyun menampilkan wajah depresinya pada Seokjin.

"Jin-ah, Hyosang menyinggung hal itu lagi beberapa hari lalu di depan Namjoon."

 _Namjoon?_

"Chanyeol mengirimkanku pesan dan berkata bahwa Hyosang kembali mengungkit hal itu di depan anak baru dan dia sudah sangat muak. Aku─ tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buku dengan beberapa kali helaan napas panjang.

Seokjin terdiam, tadi siang Namjoon juga membahas hal ini. Dia tahu bagaimana Hyosang, oranglain tidak akan terbiasa mengimbangi sifat anak itu dan Seokjin tahu, cepat atau lambat mungkin Hyosang dan Chanyeol atau Hyosang dengan murid lain akan terlibat perkelahian dengan sifat buruknya itu. Seokjin melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tidak bergerak, dia mengetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya mencoba menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Hei dengar," Ucapnya, "Aku tahu bagaimana Hyosang, dia memang menyebalkan dan aku yakin Chanyeol sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berkelahi dengannya. Aku meminta maaf sebagai teman kecilnya, tapi Baek─ sebenarnya, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Sama sekali."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kejadian itu memang dilakukan oleh kalian berdua, dan kau, hm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya─ merasa menjadi diriku karena hal itu? Tapi ─ apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Baekhyun memperbaiki duduknya dan menatap Seokjin, sebelumnya dia kembali menghela napas panjang. "Dia menyukai perempuan, Jin. Kau tahu itu, dia tidak gay─ seperti kita."

Seokjin menatap Baekhyun, "Dia mempunyai pacar, meskipun berbeda kota tapi Chanyeol sering menemuinya. Aku tahu, saat dia menciumku, dia tidak sadar ─ kita semua di bawah pengaruh alkohol hari itu, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku menyukai ciumannya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya sejak masuk sekolah."

Seokjin menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang kini menunduk, dia tahu beberapa saat lagi anak itu akan menangis. Percakapan seperti ini bukan kali pertama untuk mereka, Baekhyun yang baru saja menyadari apa yang salah pada dirinya selama ini selalu saja merasa terbebani dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Anak itu terlalu menyukai Chanyeol sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Seokjin tahu rasanya karena ketika akhirnya dia dan Namjoon bertemu, kata-kata yang selama ini ingin dia katakan tidak bisa dengan mudah dia ungkapkan begitu saja.

"Jangan menangis, ini bukan di perpustakaan. Cengeng." Ucap Seokin pada Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

"Aku ingin Hyosang berhenti mengungkit hal itu, itu tidak lucu sama sekali bahkan untuk bahan bercandaan. Kau tahu bagaimana Chanyeol marah padaku ketika Hyosang menunjukkan video itu untuk pertama kali padanya 'kan? Dia bahkan sempat tidak ingin menatapku dan bilang bahwa aku menjijikan sebelum akhirnya kau menjelaskan padanya kalau aku juga berada di bawah pengaruh alcohol dan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi." Seokjin terdiam. "Aku sudah cukup seperti ini, menyukainya diam-diam. Gay terlalu tabu untuk orang banyak, menjadi gay bukanlah hal yang bagus di mata masyarakat. Kita menjijikan."

Seokjin menyesap Es Americano di depannya, menghabiskannya sebelum menimpali ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku menjijikan, jatuh cinta, itu emosi yang terjadi pada setiap umat manusia, dan itu normal. Sayangnya, ketika dilahirkan kita tidak bisa memilih _gender_ , jika bisa, aku ingin memilih sesuai dengan hukum yang ada. Menjadi laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan atau sebaliknya. Kau tidak menjijikan, kita tidak menjijikan. Itu hanya karena pandangan setiap manusia berbeda-beda."

Baekhyun terdiam, Seokjin mengetuk dahi pemuda itu.

"Ayo kembali ke asrama, jam malam dimulai satu jam lagi, kita bisa kena hukuman jika ketahuan."

* * *

Seokjin mampir ke kamar Hyosang sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, namun dia tidak menemukan pemuda itu dimanapun. Dia pergi ke ruang musik dan tetap tidak menemukannya. Dimanapun. Mungkin Hyosang sedang pergi ke perusahaan musik, maka dari itu dia kembali ke kamarnya dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Namjoon tidak ada di kamar mereka. Dia menghela napas.

Syukurlah, kejadian barusan masih membuatnya agak canggung pada bocah itu. Genggaman tangannya membuat Seokjin jadi salah tingkah, dia benar-benar seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa sikapnya jadi seperti itu. Lucu sekali. Tapi, tidak bisa berbohong, Seokjin setengah mati dengan genggaman itu, genggaman yang terjadi selama satu jam lebih itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ingin mandi, aku tidak ingin mencuci tanganku." Dia berbisik kemudian dan beberapa saat kemudian menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

Suara ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya, sebuah pesan dari Hyosang.

 ** _Hyochaaang~ :_**

 ** _Sayang~~~~~_**

 ** _Me :_**

 ** _Menjijikan_**

 ** _Hyochaaang~ :_**

 ** _[emot tertawa]_**

 ** _Kudengar kau mencariku? Penting?_**

 ** _Me :_**

 ** _50:50_**

 ** _Hyochaaang~ :_**

 ** _Ini pasti tentang orang lain._**

 ** _Siapa?_**

 ** _Anak baru?_**

 ** _Me :_**

 ** _Bukan, kau dimana?_**

 ** _Hyochaaang~ :_**

 ** _Depan kamarmu, cepat buka, aku ingin buang air kecil!_**

Seokjin terdiam setelah membaca pesan terakhir Hyosang, memutar bola matanya dia tidak habis pikir kenapa anak itu tidak langsung masuk atau mengetuk pintu sedari tadi? Dia berjalan dan membuka pintu, Hyosang tersenyum lebar di depannya dan terburu-buru masuk melewatinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa? Kau sampai mencariku ke ruang musik, kupikir itu hal yang penting." Hyosang berkata setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi, dia berjalan dan duduk di kasur Namjoon. "Wah, anak ini lumayan rapi juga, pantas kau tidak mengoceh di grup kelas." Hyosang melirik Seokjin yang baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan kaos kebesaran.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyosang dan mengangguk.

"Dari mana?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Hyosang mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak ada sih, hanya saja aneh sekali melihatmu pergi ke suatu tempat di hari libur."

Seokjin duduk di depan Hyosang, menyimpan handuknya di atas kasur. "Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun.." Dan Hyosang tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini melihat bagaimana seriusnya wajah Seokjin, jadi sebelum sahabatnya itu melanjutkan dia sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu, "Dengar, aku tidak memberitahu si anak baru tentang apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang melakukannya."

Seokjin menatap Hyosang, "Chanyeol mengancam Baekhyun lagi?" Hyosang sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Hyosang, dengar. Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal itu?! Ada apa denganmu!? Kau pikir itu lucu?!" Seokjin membentak Hyosang.

"Tidak─ tidak lucu sama sekali. Seokjin, bagaimana bisa aku menjadikan hal itu sebagai bahan bercanda kalau sahabatku sendiri adalah seorang Gay?" Keduanya saling bertatapan, rahang Seokjin mengeras, dia sedang menahan amarahnya begitupun dengan Hyosang. "Seokjin─ aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Baekhyun tertekan dengan hal itu, kau juga tahu di sekolah ini berapa banyak murid yang menjalin hubungan. Aku hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin menyukai Chanyeol, itu tidak baik untuknya. Chanyeol sudah memiliki pacar, tidak─ mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan karena orangtua. Tidak ada celah untuk Baekhyun masuk kesana."

Seokjin menelan ludahnya, "Lalu, kenapa kau masih terus mengungkit hal itu?"

"Aku ingin Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya sendiri."

Seokjin terdiam.

"Aku bersama Chanyeol setiap hari, meskipun aku tidak mengenal latar belakang keluarganya tapi aku tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Aku tahu kebiasaannya, kami bersama 24 jam selama seminggu penuh disini. Aku tahu dia memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Baekhyun."

Seokjin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menunduk "Hyosang, itu bukan urusanmu. Apa yang terjadi di sekolah kita, hubungan antar murid, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau tidak berhak ikut campur meskipun itu adalah temanmu sendiri. Kau semakin memperburuk keadaan, kau membuat Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun."

Hyosang mengeratkan kepalannya.

"Aku tidak ikut campur dengan urusanmu, Jin. Aku bahkan tidak repot-repot memberitahu Namjoon kalau kau menyukainya. Aku ─ hanya tidak ingin kalian terluka karena hal ini. Baik kau, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.. Kalian sahabatku." Hyosang menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Seokjin. Seokjin masih duduk di kasurnya, menunduk, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tahu Hyosang hanya khawatir, tapi dia tidak ingin Hyosang di pandang buruk oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengenai hal ini.

Hyosang tidak mencampuri urusannya, Hyosang juga tidak menjaga rahasianya dan Baekhyun dengan rapi. Hanya saja terkadang anak itu bertindak dengan gegabah hingga membuat dirinya terlihat salah.

"Sial." Seokjin berbisik. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan Hyosang besok.


End file.
